Brodi
|enemies = |likes = Acceptance, helping others, village life, music, sheep wool, woodcarving, his family, minerals, being with Hugo, magic, exploring, reading, holidays, time-traveling |dislikes = His father's hatred of music and overprotectiveness, being without fun or music, restrictions, being ignored, mistreatment, enforced insolation, the sound of a gunshot, threats to his family and friends |powers = Knowledge on music Physical strength Martial art skills |possessions = Handmade Guitar |weapons = Fists |fate = Goes to live in the forest with Hugo|quote = "Bow-wow!"}} 'Brodi '''is the deuteragonist of the animated feature film, ''the Nature Dragon 2. Living in the snowy kingdom of Woolsville, Brodi is the youngest son of the retired warrior, Eddie Mastiff and the youngest brother of Archibald, Artie and Stella. Upon birth, Brodi has lived a passionate - yet forbidden - admiration for music and dreams of becoming the greatest musician in Woolsville. His adventure with the Nature Dragon king, Hugo sparked a brotherly bond between the two that Brodi chose to go back with him to live in the forest as his royal herald, working closely with him and protecting the kingdom whenever there's danger. Background Brodi is the 4th Mastiff born to the fearless and heroic Mastiff, Eddie. During Brodi's childhood, his mother Angel was tragically killed by a group of evil dragons. Feeling remorse over his wife's death, Eddie isolated Brodi from the outskirts of Woolsville and banished music from his family and village. Unbeknownst to Eddie, Brodi managed to hide his handmade guitar from Eddie. Due to Brodi's young age, he was ostracized by older siblings when he offered to go out training. In the house, Brodi would keep himself occupied by reading books and playing with his guitar. One day, Brodi is hoping that he'll prove himself worthy to the Mastiff family and someday liberate Woolsville of its fear and ignorance. Development Bodi from ''Rock Dog ''inspired the storywriter to create Brodi. They share a lot of similarities and even some differences. They're both young teenagers with dreams of becoming a musician. They both have fathers who dislike their son's love for music. The differences is that Brodi has siblings and Bodi is an only child. Bodi's mother is never mentioned in the film but Brodi's mother, Angel is seen in a flashback. And last but not least, the adventure that Brodi goes on is to save his family while Bodi's is to make his dream of becoming a musician, come true. Also, Bodi's appearance inspired the storywriter to create a character similar to him. Personality For nearly his entire childhood, Brodi entertained himself with reading books. As Brodi's love for books began to grow, he continued to read more and more books. The result of reading gave Brodi, an exceptional intelligence, an elevated vocabulary and a high curiosity in certain things. For one, the destruction of Woolsville's music culture and who is responsible for it. Brodi was very adaptable as well. For one, Brodi successfully created a handmade that had such a fine tune. His inventing ethics matched up to his adoptive brother, who is brilliant scientist. Despite being ignored by his family and not having any experience with friendship, Brodi was kind, loving and was always to care or cheer others up. As a result, Brodi became a very likable person in the village, all due to his kindness and compassion for others. Brodi never really had a temper and barely raised his voice at his family. Seeing how his family is constantly busy, Brodi choses to stay out of their way. Brodi's breaking point is when someone wrongfully scolds him for his musical passion. For example, when his guitar was destroyed, Brodi finally reaching his breaking point, breaks into tears, finally having endured the torture and mental abuse of his father. Brodi was previously afraid of standing up but if it's towards the people, he loves, Brodi will say what is on his mind with no hesitation or with much thought. For approximately sixteen years, Brodi has been rejected, shunned and ostracized by his family, due to his young age. Brodi initially thought that they were trying to ruin his life but as he matured in an older teenager, Brodi finally learned that they were only doing it to protect him, which is why by the end of the film, Brodi chose to forgive his family. It is evident that Brodi is very forgiving and is unwilling to hold any grudges. Also, since Brodi chooses not to hold any grudges, he'll come to anybody's rescue despite the pain and torture that he had to endure from them in the past. Physical appearance Brodi is a slender and tall Mastiff with golden fur. He wears a green winter hat over his black hair. He wears a blue Tibetan shirt with red pants. He has green eyes and sharp teeth. Powers and abilities * '''Dog Physiology: '''Brodi is an anthropomorphic Mastiff ** '''Animal Smell: '''Since Brodi is a dog, he has a strong sense of smell. * '''High Intellect: '''During his alone time in his house, Brodi read a lot of books which gave him a high intelligence. He's shown to be very witty and clever. ** '''Master Songwriter: '''Brodi can write his own songs of any genre. * '''Physical Strength: '''Even though, Brodi isn't as muscular as his father and brothers but he is rather strong. * '''Martial Artists: '''Aside from Brodi's appearance, he is shown to be a master in the advanced martial arts. Appearances The Nature Dragon 2 After the death of his mother, Brodi was isolated in his house and wasn't allowed to explore behind the walls of Woolsville, being the home of the ravenous Wolfsbane and his evil henchmen. To keep himself occupied, Brodi checked out books from the library and developed a significant amount of intelligence from reading them. At the age of 10, Brodi learned about Woolsville's ban on music and was determined to figure out why it was banned. Secretly, Brodi held a strong love for music and hoped to be a musician when he grows up. In the present day, Brodi is fifteen years old and he goes to a public school while the rest of siblings help their father with protecting Woolsville. Brodi always offers to come with them but they turn him down, saying that it's too dangerous or that he doesn't stand a chance. Feeling dejected, Brodi goes upstairs to his room and plays with his guitar, wishing for a better life and believing that there's another place that he can call home. Woolsville's princes, Calvin and Nelson enter Brodi's house and offers him to come with them to the castle to decorate the interior for the party to celebrate the Mastiff Force's years of heroism. While decorating the windows, Brodi sees a train approaching the village and passengers getting off. Just as Brodi is about to walk out of the castle and greet them, he sees a dragon flying over to his rental house. Amazed by a dragon in the village, Brodi runs excitedly over to the house to greet the village's new visitor. He learns that the dragon's name is Hugo and that he's from a forest-themed kingdom in Maine and is visiting because he believes someone can help him save his kingdom from a possible war. Brodi invites Hugo to the party but politely turns down, saying that he has duties pertaining to the kingdom that he must complete. That's when Brodi learns that Hugo is the ruler of the forest and is married. At the party, Brodi is seen happily socializing with the sheep at the party. The party settles down when Sensei gives Archibald, Artie and Stella, their medals for their bravery and heroism. Brodi hopes that someday he'll earn a medal for a heroic act one day. Just as the party continued, the villagers are attacked by Wolfsbane who terrorizes the sheep in his gigantic robotic suit. He grabs Archibald, Artie, Stella, Ruby, Calvin and Nelson and takes them back to his lair in Wolf Town. Eddie starts to panic over the safety of his eldest children and friends. Brodi eases his father's tension, telling him that he'll go and get some help. He goes over to Hugo and asks him for help, which he quickly agrees. However, due to a family tragedy, Eddie holds a bigotry against dragons and doesn't want to have anything to do with them. Brodi convinces Eddie that Hugo is not an evil dragon and begs him to give him a chance to prove his loyalty, to which Eddie begrudgingly does. Brodi lets Hugo sleep with him in his room, tonight. Before they went to sleep, Brodi told Hugo, a little about his childhood. He told that his mother died when he was seven and that he wasn't allowed to leave the house for eight years. Hugo relates to Brodi's early traumatic experience with his, telling him that both of his parents died in a fire and that he was isolated in his house for his whole childhood. He comforts Brodi by telling that things will turn out good in the end for him, he just has to be patient. The next morning, the trio began their journey to Wolf Town. To Eddie's annoyance, Hugo and Brodi sing a song since they're not in Woolsville and the anti-music law doesn't apply to them in the forest. Unbeknownst to them, Wolfsbane has a camera that spots the trio heading to their lair and orders two of his workers, Aswad and Anthony to kill them. Luckily, for the trio, they fail and report back to the lair. With help from Hugo's dragon and nature magic, they were able to infiltrate the building and evade the guards. They spot Archibald and the others in a cage and Wolfsbane conversing with his workers. While the wolves sing a celebration song, Hugo uses this time to free Archibald and the others, despite Eddie telling to wait until Wolfsbane and the workers left the room. Hugo almost has the opportunity to free Archibald and the others but Wolfsbane spots them and decides to have them executed through electrocution. Fortunately, by working as a team, the trio are able to escape the dome before the sentence is carried out. They then make an escape. Once they escape the penthouse, Eddie scolded Hugo for not listening to him, saying that Archibald and the others would've been out safely if he did. Brodi calms Hugo and Eddie, saying that they could some answers from the town's ruler as he could've kingdom-wide chaos involving Wolfsbane. The trio heads over to the Wolf Castle where they meet the friendly king, Prince Carlos and energetic adoptive son, Buster. He tells the trio that Wolfsbane originally lived in the castle as the kingdom's best chef but was determined to have complete power over Wolf Town. He believed that the wolves still love sheep dinner and kidnapped a sheep from Woolsville and made her into a meal. Wolfsbane hoped for a positive response from Carlos but he was instead angered by Wolfsbane's violent actions and had banished for breaking the kingdom's laws. Buster offers to tag along with the gang, saying that he could use extra muscle on their rescue mission. Before heading back to the penthouse, the gang stops by in Woolsville to get some supplies. While Eddie and Buster were getting the supplies, Brodi and Hugo talked with Sensei about information on Woolsville's past. He tells them that after his sister was killed by Wolfsbane, he and Prince Carlos agreed to put up a wall between their kingdoms for the safety of their people. Eddie believed that music was a distraction and had all of the musical instruments destroyed in a bonfire, thus banning music from Nepal forever. Brodi believes that if they capture Wolfsbane, the sheep and wolves can live together again. Before departing from the castle, Hugo asks Sensei what should he do to earn Eddie's acceptance. Sensei tells Hugo that he should remain patient as Eddie's heart needs time to be unlocked. The gang leaves Woolsville and heads back into Wolf Town. With help from Buster, they are able to sneak into the penthouse and free everyone from the cage. However, Buster was unable to get Stella out and can't fly because of his acrophobia. The guards spot Hugo, Brodi and the others and has them captured. They are placed in a cage with a cover on it and taken out of Nepal. Aboard the ship, while Eddie scolds Buster for getting them captured, Brodi plays his guitar to calm him down. Furious, Eddie snatches the guitar and throws it out of the window after having enough of his son's love for music. Finally, at his breaking point, Brodi goes to the corner of the cage and silently sobs, prompting Archibald and the others to comfort him while Hugo confronts Eddie over his selfish actions. Eddie reveals to Hugo that the reason why he hates dragons is because they killed his wife and this could've been avoided if he and Brodi weren't distracted with playing music. Hugo comforts Eddie over this overwhelming and prompts him and his eldest children to rekindle their relationship with Brodi, as the death of his mother hurt him, the most. Brodi reconciles with his father and siblings and finally puts the past behind them for good. Wolfsbane removes the cloth and reveals to the gang that they're heading for a waterfall and that he's escaping back to his penthouse on a hovercraft. Before leaving, he gives H/ugo and the gang, a riddle. ''It’ll be too bad, you won’t be here on the 13th which will be my lucky number but not everyone’s lucky number. ''Wolfsbane and his workers then took off on his hovercraft and returned to their lair. Hugo is able to break the others out of the cage but is unable to operate the boat as the controls are complex. Instead, they jump onto a rocky pathway. Hugo then calls for a jet to take them back to Wolfwood Forest. Over at the castle, Hugo introduces Brodi to his wife, Plumette, his family, the Wootens and a few Woodlanders who are his closest friends in the kingdom. The jet is ready to fly, so Hugo and Brodi bid each other a goodbye, promising that they'll visit each other again very soon. They hug and go their separate ways. Aboard the plane, it is revealed that the pilot flying the plane is Aswad, who somehow snuck aboard the jet, sedated and gagged the pilot. He takes them back to the F.A.N.G.S penthouse where he sentences the Mastiffs to death by dropping them into the river. Back at the castle, Hugo solves Wolfsbane's riddle and discovers the gagged pilot in the closet and deduces that Aswad kidnapped Brodi and his family. By using the X-15, he flies back to Wolf Town and rescues Brodi and his family, only to be captured by Wolfsbane. He explains his plans to take over Wolf Town by killing Carlos with a poison shot and cook all of the sheep in Woolsville. He plans to test it on someone which would be Hugo. Before Wolfsbane could inject the needle, Charles shoots it out of hand and is shown to have brought the School Gang and the Woodlanders with him. Brodi engages into battle with the wolves. During the battle, Pupnick gives Brodi, a new guitar which has magical abilities. He uses that to defeat the wolves. With Eddie and the others have the wolves handled, Hugo and Brodi proceed to stop the bulldozer from destroying Woolsville. While trying to figure out how the machine works, Wolfsbane attacks them and tries to decapitate them with his sword. The bulldozer bumps into the wall and starts to slowly sink in the vat of Aconitum, causing Hugo to fall out and grab the ledge. Wolfsbane falls out and grabs the ledge as well. He then plans to inject the poison in Hugo's leg. Brodi sees this and uses his guitar to blind Wolfsbane, causing him to fall into the Aconitum and painfully burn alive. With Wolfsbane finally gone for good, the wall between Woolsville and Wolf Town is destroyed allowing sheep and wolves to live in peace again. Brodi is finally awarded with a medal and happily embraces his family. Hugo congratulates Brodi and bids him, a goodbye. However, Hugo has another vision, telling him that Wolfwood Forest's safety will secured if the Mastiffs stay in the castle. Grateful for Brodi's loyalty, he offers him a job at the castle as the Royal Herald, a job where Brodi will be closely with Hugo and assist him with protecting the kingdom in times of crisis. Hugo even allowed Eddie and his family to move into the castle, that way, they can all be together. Eddie is the lieutenant of the Werewolf Clan, Archibald, Artie and Stella are made members of the Royal Guard. Back at Wolfwood Forest, with help from the School Gang and their parents, the castle is successfully remodeled, allowing the Mastiffs to move in. In order to celebrate, the Woodlanders throw a party with Hugo and Brodi standing proudly above Wolfwood Mountain, looking down on their respective families and share a brotherly high-five. Draw It Brodi joins Hugo on his adventure through the magical realm of Pencilville Animal Planet Brodi joins Hugo on his adventure through the hidden kingdom of Animal Town to save the residents from the evil bird who nicknamed himself, Red Bird. Return to the Present Brodi joins Hugo on his journey to save Wolfwood Forest from a future war. The North Dragon Brodi helps Plumette with mounting a search party when Hugo leaves Wolfwood Forest without contacting the kingdom. A few days later, Hugo returns home to the kingdom with the North Winds who need help with changing the mutant children back to normal. The Karate Dragon Brodi is first seen at Hugo's training ceremony. Afterwards, he returns home to the castle while Hugo is taken to China by the evil Master Doom. By the end of the film, Brodi and the others visit China to watch a fire dance performed by Hugo, the Karate Lion, Master Splinter, the Fiery Five, Master Mongrel and Master Red. Video Game Life Brodi isn't seen until the ending of the film. Along with the others, Brodi visits the game world and socializes with all of the game characters. Robin Hood Brodi joins Hugo on his adventure with Robin Hood to restore justice back to Nottingham. The Fox and the Pooch Brodi eager to protect Foxwood and Wayne from the villainous Chief. Trivia * Hugo and Brodi are shown to have similar backstories. ** Both are the youngest member of the family. ** Both dreaming of living a life of freedom. ** Both are dealing with the loss of a family member ** Both have a strained relationship with relative (Hugo: Charles and Brodi: Eddie) ** Both are inventors. ** Both end up becoming the hero of their home in the end. * Brodi was originally going to be one height smaller than Hugo until the storywriter chose to have Brodi be the exact same height as Hugo. * Brodi only seems to wear his beanie hat only during the cold seasons and to keep his hair together. However, after the events of the Nature Dragon 2, Brodi has shown to let his long mane hairdo go and only ties it during the night. Category:Article of the week Category:Characters Category:Canadian characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Teenagers Category:Dogs Category:Magic Users Category:Royalty Category:Deuteragonists Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Singing characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Musicians Category:Wooten characters Category:Protagonists Category:Animated characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Swordsmen Category:Archers Category:Nobility Category:Students Category:Dancers Category:Time travelers